


spring is in bloom

by oldestcomputer (orphan_account)



Category: A Pink (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/oldestcomputer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>naeun is the ice queen and is in love with the embodiment of summer. (short drabble!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	spring is in bloom

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this might be confusing? i wrote it quickly and w/ no prior planning and w/ no idea where i was going with it? it's lacking detail and might not make any sense. i wanted to write something short for my lj community w/ my friend and to see where i was writing-wise... i'm not doing too hot, but writing something is better than writing nothing.

 

  
in the warm south sea an enigmatic wintry island of ruins and ice floats above the summer isles, unwavering of the warm winds and bright sunshine. the queen of winter, holed away in her palace of crystal and ice, spends her days in front of a large window trying to catch a glimpse of a nymphal alchemist and caretaker of the green and flowery land below her. stirring her giant cauldron with an intricate golden staff adorned with flowers, tan skin glowing under the sunlight, sun sreaked hair tied effortlessly with a ribbon. dancing in a garden of flowers naeun could only touch in her dreams.

naeun watches her everyday. she feels like it has been an eternity since she has been watching this goddess of summer.

it probably has been.

naeun feels she's been doing this since they both came into existence.

she probably has been.

naeun wonders what it's like down there. what the air feels like. what it smells like. how the green and flowers feel.  
and about the girl. what she synthesizes in her cauldron. what her voice sounds like. what her name is.

 

  
❄ ✿ ❄

 

for the first time, the alchemist looks up from her synthesizing and at naeun.  
a tan arm raising gently to the sky to _wave_ at her  
.  
naeun feels a warm breeze against her face. tucking her dark hair behind her ears, she waves stiffly back at her, bewildered. the wave triggers a small cloud to form, ice crystals melting immediately upon reaching the flower deity. a light rain showers over her, and naeun is scared she just ruined something.

looking again, naeun sees the girl's tan arms opened wide, head thrown back.

naeun thinks she hears a 'thank you' carried on the wind. naeun's heart is melting.

 

____

 **a/n** : i may continue this one day! bc i have things i kind of want to add. it's just a small exercise though ;; i wanted to see how my writing was doing... obvi not too well... it's been a while. i also haven't read a book since last semester. LMAO! OH WELL!

but i really for sure want to continue this. bc i want them to meet.


End file.
